Exactly
by whoopthereitis321
Summary: Reid wants to ask Emily a question. Morgan interrupts just as he's about to say what he has to say. I suck at summaries so read if you wanna read a EMILY/SPENCER story


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. IF I DID I WOULD USE ALL MY POWER TO KEEP PAGET ON THE SHOW….AND THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES WOULD ACTUALLY BE ON TV ;) ALL RIGHT RESERVED FOR THE RESPECTED OWNERS :)**

Exactly

GENRE-Romance/Humor

TIMEFRAME- This day, this time, different universe.

PAIRING- Reid/Emily

OTHER CHARACTERS- Morgan

RATING- K+? nothing to major?

SUMMARY- Reid has a question to ask Emily. Morgan interrupts right when he's about to ask.

**A/N not sure what i think about this….but ehh read it then review to let me know what you though :)**

Reid looked up from his open case file, failing at concentrating on filling it out. He looks around the bull pen and see's no one but Emily who is sitting at her desk beside him. He assumes everyone is still out for lunch or in meetings.

"Your staring at me." Emily said not taking her eyes off of the report. Reid felt his face temperature raise a few degrees when she spoke to him.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, then took a sip of his luke warm coffee wincing at the taste.

"It's okay" She reassures him. Emily looks up to see him looking at his coffee cup. "What's up?" Reid looked up to meet her eyes.

For a moment Reid forgot about everything and anything he was thinking on saying.

"Uh. I." Reid exhaled a deep breath closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw that Emily hadn't left his gaze once. "You know what I'm just gunna come right out and say it!" With that Reid stood up and walked to the other side of Emily's desk and leaned against the side of it.

Emily studied Reid. She had no idea what he was up to. 'What is he planning on say?' is all she could think of.

Reid looked down at Emily, giving a half smile and crossing his hands over his chest. Emily returned the smile and cocked her head to the right.

She slightly narrowed her eyes and started biting on her lower lip. Reid could tell she was trying to figure him out. He laughed to himself in his head watching her think.

"O-kay….Shoot!" She says nodding her head once. Reid gathered his thoughts, getting ready to ask say what he was about to ask.

Then Morgan walked in.

"Hey there Pretty Boy, Princess." Morgan greets them sitting on his old desk. "What are you people talking 'bout?" He asks taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Uhm.." Before answering Emily looks up to Reid, seeing that he was now looking anywhere but Morgan and was slightly blushing. Emily thought for a moment, he obviously doesn't want Morgan to know about the conversation they were starting, so she gives a short answer. "Nothing you'd care about."

Reid snapped his head towards her and gave her a questioning look. Morgan had a similar look before he answered smugly. "Oh yeah? Try me."

"Should we tell him?" She asks Reid, hoping that he's catching on to her quick out.

"Sure, Why not?" Bingo.

Morgan eyes the two. "Well c'mon I ain't got all day!" He states.

"We were-" Emily is cut off by Reid. "We were talking about going to dinner after sometime, then maybe the movies after. Nothing to exciting." He says with a shrug. Emily doesn't catch on to what he was saying at all. She looks to Morgan, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, well almighty" He says to them both with a raised eye brow and half shrug.

"See ya later then." He finished walking back to his own office.

"see ya." Emily calls after him. After she see's he's out of hearing range she turns back to Reid, who now has his hands on the desk behind him and his shoulders raised.

"So, what was it you wanted to say?" She asks giving a small smile and tilting her head to the right again.

Reid left his place at her desk and walked around to his grabbing his coffee mug from it. He looked down to the coffee and frowned knowing that if he drank it he would most likely regret it.

He looked back up to Emily and smiled. "I thought I just did." He says then walked to the break room before she could answer.

Emily sat there with a confused expression as Reid left their conjoined desks. She thought back to the conversation, not remembering him saying anything other than what he said to…oh.

Realizing what he was referring to Emily got from her desk and hurried to the break room.

Reid looked up from stirring his many spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee mug to see Emily walk in the room. Reid smiled seeing her surprised and happy expression on her face.

"Coffee?" He asks holding up his own cup. Emily walks over to him and crosses her arms over her chest while setting most of her weight to her left hip.

"Not at the moment." She says while shaking her head and trying to hold back a smirk.

"Okay suit yourself." He says taking a sip of the hot liquid. He smiles and closes his eyes enjoying it while the drink fills his insides.

"Say it." She says pulling him from his coffee moment. He looks at her with a smirk.

"And _it_ would be?" He replies putting enfaces on the 'it'.

"Don't act like you don't know!" She states with a playful tone. "I want to hear you say it!"

Reid took a step forward, leaving his mug on the counter. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"And how would you like it delivered? Formal? Informal? Want me to sing it?" He jokes. Emily let's the smile show and playfully punches the side of his arm.

"Not funny Reid!" She laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asks, his smile growing. She looks him in his eyes then narrows hers.

"Fine. I'll say it." He finally gives in.

"That's more like it!" Emily grins.

"Emily, would you like to go to dinner with me after work, then maybe catch a movie?" He asks with a half smile and tilted head. She looks at him. She didn't know why but the feeling of a thousand butterflies flying around came to her stomach.

Emily never thought of Reid that way before. She does think that he is an attractive man, and can be good company. She always though he and her would be friends, Best friends if you must. Yet hearing him say that, Hearing him ask her out. She didn't know what to think.

"As friends?" She asks skeptically, just to make sure. Emily get's her answer almost immediately.

Reid leaned forward and kissed her cheek. When he came back to where he stood at full height, he looked down to her and shook his head.

"Unless you would rather it?" He asks, his smile slowly fading away. He really hoped she wouldn't want that.

"Well." Emily begins. She notices the slight panic in his eyes. "It depends." She simply says.

Reid's brow furrowed, confused at what she just said.

"Depends on what exactly?"

"On this." She leans up, now on her tip-toes and kisses him. She isn't sure why she did it. Yet she did. He was surprised at her choice of actions. Never in a million years did he expect to be kissing Emily Prentiss, let alone in the break room, at the office!

When she pulls away she sets her gaze to his and smiles. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll go out with you." She never stopped smiling. He never stopped smiling.

Both of them were pulled from their moment when they heard footsteps approaching the room. Before the source of the sound enters Emily kissed Reid's cheek then said, "Pick me up at 7." With that she turned and left the break room.

On her way out she passed Morgan walking in. She shot him a quick smile then continued to her desk in the bull pen. Morgan turned back to watch her walk away and shrugged.

Reid walked back to his cooling coffee mug, when Morgan walked in.

"Hey there Reid. What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked while poring coffee into his own mug.

"Nothing." Reid simply answers.

"Nuh-uh there ain't no nothings. Tell me what's got that genius frown turned upside down." Reid sent a quick glare to Morgan then began to walk towards the door. He stopped just before and turned back to his college.

"If you must know," Reid began. "I have a date." Morgan looked at him with raised eyebrows and a 'Actually?' look. Morgan shook it off and chuckled.

"Man, No you don't. All you had planned for tonight was dinner and a movie with Prentiss." Morgan stated with the knowledge of those two as nothing more than close friends. Also considering that the team usually got together after work, either with the whole group or occasionally just hanging out one on one.

"Exactly." Was all Reid answered. He turned and continued to the bull pen to continue his un-finished reports.

Morgan stood there with a confused expression at first. Obviously not putting two and two together yet.

It was only until moment later when the electrician came and turned the light bulb in his head on. Morgan smiled and continued with his coffee preparation.

"He is defiantly not getting off that easy." He said to himself then left for the bull pen, heading to his own office, but not before paying a little visit to a certain brunette couple.

THE END!

**A/N short, quick, simple, easy enough….not to sure how I feel about this…but ehh whatever :) leave a review and let me know what you thought :) p.s. i understand if you leave a bad review….this was most defiantly not my best work o.**


End file.
